Coming out of the Darkness
by fan-godess
Summary: sakura is in high school and is the weird girl and she is hiding a secret from everyone but when the akatsuki come there they turn her world around and she might be able to come out of the darkness Deidara x sakura
1. My First Friend

Sakura was on her way to her school that she had been going to for the last three years since she had moved there. That was only because her dad had died in a freak car accident. Since she never talked about it even her one friend didn't know what had happened.

Even though she wore a smile on her face everyday, she wasn't happy, not with herself and defiantly not with her family. The only thing that makes her truly happy now is the memories that her father left with her that drove her family apart from a once close-knit family.

Even though she was nice she was still made fun of. Sure it hurt her feelings ,but she learned to ignore them. The only thing it injured was her confidence. She was bullied and called a freak, but knew she couldn't let it get the best of her even though sometimes it did. All anyone knows is that her heart is wounded and maybe one day someone might be able to fix it.

Death.. Is a subject that maybe she thought some time thinking about. She thought of being with her father, but knew she couldn't leave her little sister and mom by themselves.

Maybe the death of the most loved person in life can bring the best out of you or just the worst.

Sakura carried her school books at her side and walked with her best friend hinata to school. It was nearing the middle of the school year and half of the first semester was over.

As they were talking they looked up and saw that the school was getting closer and they became silent. This was like a routine and it was because school was dreadful and horrid sometimes. And they both didn't get why people have to hurt other people to make them selves feel better. It was something they would never get and somewhat they didn't want to know.

Most of the students were outside getting ready for the bell to ring for school to start. Other kids were by the classroom doors inside getting ready also. Sakura and hinata usually went into the school and not wait outside with the other students.

Hinata said, "So what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just don't like being here you know im glad that this is my 11th year and only 1 and a half to go until I don't have to see these people."

"I know I can't wait to be out of school. I just don't know if what career I should go into because my parents want me to be a lawyer like them and I don't know if I want to be one ,but I want to make them happy and proud of me."

"I know how you feel hinata, I just know that I want to become a poet or a writer either one, but I feel that I won't ever make my mom proud, maybe my little sister."

Hinata nodded slowly and the continued walking down the long halls of the highschool and the arrived at their teachers door right as the bell rang and students in crowds slowly entered the school.

They were going to first hour and they had most of the same classes together except one and it was 3rd hour .

They entered the classroom and sat in the seats in the back of the room. No one except them sat back there and that's because no one really wanted to sit by them. They were known as the unpopular or in other words freaks of the school.

Since the teacher hadn't made it into the room yet sakura decided she would go to the bathroom quick before she got there.

"Hinata I'll be back."

She saw hinata nod and saw that she continued drawing like she always did. Since she was always drawing sakura actually wondered why didn't hinata become an artist. most likely because she thought her parents might disown her.

Sakura's POV

As I made my way down the hall to the bathroom. I saw students entering the school that I hadn't seen before. They wore odd red and black coats and it didn't look like they had ever went to this school before. Were they new? Is all that went through my head as they entered threw the front door and started to go down the hall and I couldn't help but to stare until one with bright golden blonde hair said something to me.

"Can you tell me where the office is, so we can get our schedules?"

I said, "yea ,just right down the hall."

He said 'thanks' and ran down the narrow pathway to the office. So they are new and they look kind of interesting.

A/n I decided to rewrite this story in a better way because I feel that I rushed it and it was somewhat hard to understand in the beginning so here is the first chapter in the rewrite.


	2. I'm So Stupid!

Sakura an Deidara went to there classes they didn't have the next class together

sakura was is asuma social studies she saw some new students there

there was a black haired guy named itachi and there was a blue haired girl I met in the bathroom they said her name was konan

I'm glad she didn't see me cut myself

sakura was spacing out so much she didn't hear the teacher calling her name

she snapped out of it and looked at the teacher and said,"huh"

"Do you know the answer?"

She thought of a random number and said,"24"

the teacher looked at her weird and said."no wrong"

then shouts could be heard of stupid and retard threw out the classroom

sakura layed he head down and thought why am I so stupid

konan whispered to her and said,"why do people always make fun of you?"

Sakura looked at her sadly and said,"who wouldn't make fun of me I'm a loser and pretty soon you'll be calling me that to"

konan said,"no I won't and you need to get some confidence"

sakura said,"yeah I know but I'll never have it"

konan couldn't respond to that so she just left her alone

after class sakura was walking down the hall to the cafeteria when she saw deidara with a group of preps

she cursed at herself for even thinking that he would like her

IN SAKURA'S MIND

I knew he wouldn't like me like me I shouldn't have even thought that

she was walking to the very back of the cafeteria where she always sat because it was considered the loser's table

where she could be alone and isolated from the world she always said to herself I don't need friends

I can do things on my own by my self I don't need anybody

I don't need my stupid family and I don't need the stupid new guy I can do it on my own

but in the back of her mind she knew that she needed friends she couldn't do it on her own

but she knew she would never have them all she wanted to do in the world is die

she felt like she didn't belong here like she just was a mistake put on earth

sakura saw that deidara was coming this way and went out of the cafeteria

she really didn't want to see him right now

deidara saw her go outside when he was coming over to her so he followed her outside

sakura was walking outside and heard deidara calling her she just ignored his calls

"Sakura" he screamed really loud and sakura started to walk faster as to just get away from him

he kept following her and she heard him call out "what's wrong with you yeah"

she stopped in her tracks and turned around and said,"what wrong with me what's wrong with you"

"What are you talking about yeah?"

"Your just like the others " tears streamed down her face

"What do you mean others?"

"The preps you hang out with them and you pretend to be my friend and when others are looking I'm not your friend"

"I'm not like that yeah"

"Yes you are just stop lieing to me and just go hang out with them and leave me alone"

"I'm not friends with them yeah"

"Just stop lieing to me"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

then the preps came out of the cafeteria and said,"deidara-kun come back inside and get away from that freak"

deidara looked at them and back at sakura

the preps ran over and took deidara's arms and dragged him back inside

sakura looked away and kept walking she knew he would go with them

she knew he didn't care about her who would

she went the rest of the day ignoring deidara and headed home


	3. A Dark Secret comes Out

Sakura was about to open the door to her home when she heard screaming

it sounded like her mother and father then she heard her dad scream "GOODBYE" then he opened the door and stormed past her

sakura walked threw the door and asked her mom."where did dad go?"

Her mom sceamed,"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE RIGHT NOW!"

after she said that her mom slapped her, sakura went upstairs to her room without another word

sakura sat on her bed and said to herself I just don't belong here she got her backpack and took out the razor blade she used earlier and cut her wrist again

lots of blood raced out of her arm and she gasped in pain and held her wrist

she thought to herself why do I do this? And then she thought oh yeah cause your life suck and to top it all off your abused

sakura put the razor back in her bag and cried herself to sleep again

the next morning she got dressed and climbed out her window she couldn't face her mom

she was walking to school and saw deidara with those new people and just walked past all of them

deidara saw this and went after her in the school she turned lot's of corners and she didn't see the stairs in front of her and couldn't stop fast enough to stop

deidara was running after sakura and saw she was about to fall down the stairs so he ran faster and grabbed her before she fell

sakura couldn't believe what was happening she was about to die and then she was saved but why would anyone want to save me I'm useless

she sat up and deidara was next to her and he said,"will you stop running away from me yeah?"

Sakura said,"why'd you save me?"

Dediara said,"cause you're my friend"

"No, I'm not you chose those preps over me"

"No, I didn't they dragged me away before I could explain yeah"

sakura looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying so she said,"oh sorry"

deidara looked at her face and said,"where did u get that bruise from?"

Sakura felt her cheek and remembered that's where her mom slapped her and it probably formed a bruise

she said,"oh it must've formed when I fell"

deidara believed this and said,"ok well I want you to meet my new friends"

sakura quickly remembered what happened yesterday and she had guesses that her dad abandoned her but she quickly shook the thought away because she didn't want to cry in front of him

so she put on a fake smile and they started to walk bak to his other friends deidara said,"sakura meet my friends itachi,tobi,pein,sasori,hidan and hinata

and they all said hi to each other

then they went to there classes and in the middle of 1st hour the intercom went on and it said,"sakura haruno to the office for a moment please

so sakura got up and went to the office she sat down in the chair and the pricipal said,"we're sorry to mention this but your dad had died

sakura didn't believe this at first and said,"what are you serious?"

"I'm afraid we are serious and he was walking down the street and a drunk driver hit him and they both died."

Sakura was choking back sobs when she heard this and if her dad died that meant she would be stuck with her mother till she was 18

she was crying when she was walking past kakashi's room and deidara looked out the window and saw she went out of the building crying

the bell rang for first period to be over so every one left and deidara got sakura's stuff expecting to bring it to her later

he got home and dropped the stuff he had on the floor and when he did a notebook dropped out and he saw that it was sakura's

he opened th notebook and saw journal entries he read the first one it said,"I hate my life I want to die most the times and everyone hates me and I feel unloved -sakura

deidara turned the next page and read I hate my life as always and my mom hates me to she slapped me on my cheek and it might bruise - sakura

deidara then replayed what happened earlier today where she had a bruise on her cheek it wasn't from falling it was from her mom then he closed the book and put it back in her bag

he lay down on his bed and fell asleep

the next day at school deidara didn't see sakura so he decided to look for her around town

he found her walking up the street and went up to her and he said,"hi sakura where have you been?"

Sakura said,"oh I've been walking here and um deidara do you know where my back pack is?"

"Yeah it's at my house I got it after you ran out of the school"

to sakura it felt like a great weight had been lifted off sakura's shoulders cause if anyone found and read her diary in there she would probably have to get counciling

he said,"what's wrong you seem kinda sad?"

Sakura trusted him so she said,"um my dad died"

deidara didn't know what to say so all he said was,"do you want to come to my house to hang out?"

Sakura thought about this and it would get her out of the cold and away from her mom for a while so she said, "sure"

so they walked into his house and into his room and he said to her, "sakura tell me the truth about the bruise on your cheek"

sakura was wondering why he was asking that he couldn't know the real truth could he if any one

found out then she would be in trouble

she said, "I already told you I fell"

deidara said, "stop lieing it didn't happen because you fell" sakura looked at him and said, "fine so maybe my mom slapped me it's not a big deal.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. A Depressed Life

Deidara said, "I know that, I just wanted to see if you could tell me the truth."

Sakura looked astonished and said, "Huh, how did you know?"

Deidara said, "well I kinda read your journal."

Sakura looked down at the floor and said, "Oh, you um read that did you?"

Deidara said out of no where, "Sakura, why do you want to die?"

Sakura looked up at him with sadness in her eyes and said, "You wouldn't imagine how terrible my life is."

Deidara said, "Then tell me how it is."

Sakura said, "I get bullied in school, my parents hate me and so does everyone else. I'm nothing in this world."

Deidara said, "Your wrong, I don't hate you and your not nothing in this world you mean a lot to me."

Sakura looked at him. And said, ".. I m..mean a lot to you?"

Deidara said, "Yeah, you really do and I don't want you to die ever, and I want you to promise me that you won't commit suicide."

Sakura said, "why?"

Deidara said, "I've already explained that , now just promise me."

Sakura said, "Ok. I promise."

deidara said, "What should we do now?"

Sakura said, "Be depressed."

deidara said, "you have got some problems"

sakura said, "I know... more than you can think of."

Deidara said, "Huh?"

Sakura said, "Uh.. Nothing."

"Whatever."

The two sat their bored for a very long time. Correction they sat their bored for a whole to minutes and then sakura spoke, "I'm bored."

Deidara said, "Well, we can talk a bout our dreams I guess."

"Ok."

Deidara said, "My dream yesterday was that I was in the board game candy land and I was just on my way to the candy canes and then everything went from happy to horror because when I got there the candy canes grabbed me and tried to kill me with swords and then I met carebears and they killed me with their evil black magic."

Sakura looked at him and said, "Umm.. I hope this doesn't offend you in any way but umm were you perhaps on crack or some kind if drug when you went to sleep?"

Deidara said, "Well, I don't do drugs and that does kind of offend me cause your basically saying I do drugs."

Sakura said, "Well.. Sorry that is a really weird and stupid dream."

Deidara said, "It is not stupid!"

"Yeah, it is."

"No it's not.!"

Sakura said, "I really don't feel like arguing with you so see you tomorrow."

Sakura grabbed her school bag and left.

As sakura was walking down the street she wondered if she should even go threw the front door of her house she wasn't in the mood to see her mother.

As she got to her house she decided that she should just climb in through her window.

She started to climb up the tree that led to her window. She got a few scratches going up it ,but she would be fine. She went threw her window and wished her mom didn't hear her.

She sat on her bed and started to go through her school bag looking for her drawing she was going to finish. While she was doing that she saw the razor drop out.

She looked at it and picked it up she said, "I promised that I wouldn't do it. I can't that would be breaking my promise, but he seems just like the other people and he was just probably kidding.about the promise I bet he wants me to die."

She put the razor back in her bag and started to finish her drawing.

While back with deidara he was feeling guilty and was hoping that she would keep her promise."


	5. I Just Want to Be Alone

It was school today and it was Friday. That means she would be stuck with her mom for a whole weekend. She didn't like school so much ,but it saved her from being at home.

She walked out of her room praying that her mom was still asleep. Sakura was lucky today, her mom was still asleep and she was able to walk out of the house without getting hit because one wrong move or word got her hit and beaten.

She sighed as she walked down the street going to her school otherwise known as her freedom from hell.

As she was walking down the street she thought in her head, "why am I such a a freak ,why can't I be normal like everyone else, why can't I have a normal family ,everyone is so perfect ,but me I'm nothing and I am far from perfect, I wonder how I was cursed with such a horrible life."

She thought again, "I was being selfish asking for a normal life , I don't even deserve to live, I'm just a piece of worthless garbage."

She got to school and walked into it and was ready to get picked on because it was a normal routine now. It happened as usual everyone picked on her and when the bell rang they would leave her alone.

She walked into her class and sat at the back of the room as usual alone by herself. She was really used to be alone because she has been that way her whole life and she thought she was destined to be alone so she accepted it.

The teacher started the lesson and she listened to it as always because if she could pass through school then she could get a good job and move out. That's what her mom wanted anyway for Sakura to be gone.

Deidara was thinking about sakura through the whole lesson he didn't even hear anything the teacher said. He was worried that she would get hurt by her mother again except that it would be worse than just a slap to the face.

He was going to apologize even though it was a really stupid argument.

As soon as class ended he tried to go up to her ,but his other friends pulled him out the door to tell him something important.

Sakura slowly walked out of the classroom and thought about deidara and how he didn't even talk to her yet, "I knew he wasn't my friend he doesn't even care, he probably didn't even see me here, I am ignored as always and my destiny always wins in the end."

She walked out of the classroom and headed to her next class.

While with deidara he was with his friends and they were telling him something about a party tomorrow.

Deidara said, "You mean, you took me away to tell me about a stupid party most of which will be fangirls and preps and I hate them."

Itachi said, "Well, but people said it was supposed to be a great party."

Deidara said, "I can't go though I have some stuff to do this weekend, but I hope you have a fun time without me." they nodded and deidara left to find sakura.

While sakura was really trying hard to stop the urge to cut herself, even though she thought he wasn't her friend she still wanted to try to do it. She didn't want to break the promise she made.

She was still in the hallway when deidara came up to her. He said, "Umm, sakura can I talk to you?"

Sakura said, "Your talking to me now aren't you?"

"Uh. Yeah, I just want to apologize for arguing with you yesterday and I'm really sorry"

Sakura said, "Sure whatever."

"Your not mad at me are you?"

Sakura just wanted him to get away from her so she put on another fake smile as she has done her whole life and said, "Of course I'm not mad, I just kind of want to be alone today."

Deidara bought the fake smile and said, "Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." and he smiled and left her to be alone like she wanted.


	6. No Reason To Live

When school finally ended sakura was sad she had to go home.

She was glad that she could get away from this place. Other wise known as a second hell for her known as school.

Sakura started to wish that she had never met deidara because she was starting to care for him and now her heart was broken because of him even if it was a n accident

She walked out of the empty school building and down the empty sidewalks to her so called home

As she walked the blade was taunting her she missed the feeling of it against her skin and she was so used to it. She had become addicted to death

She thought about committing suicide everyday. It could all end with one blade

She suddenly thought about something that happened when she was six years old.

When she went to church one day when her life was better when she didn't get hurt everyday

the minister was saying that god loved everyone and that wouldn't do anything to harm you.

Sakura started shedding tears and said, "What a liar well if god loved me then why would he make me go through pain everyday, I don't even believe he exists anymore he hasn't ever helped me."

She walked home still thinking of that day.

She finally reached her home and walked through the door of her nightmare and she had to face her fears

sakura saw her mom there. She walked faster but her mom said, "where were you?"

"At school"

her mom said, "Your supposed to tell me before you go to school.:"

"Well sorry." sakura said with sarcasm

She was starting to wish she didn't say that because her mom punched her and punched her over and over again all over her body. Sakura was in lot of pain and her mom finally stopped

Her mom went away and sakura got up. She went upstairs and into her room. She sat on her bed and started crying.

Sakura's face was swelling and it was already starting to bruise along with the rest of her body.

She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and she was ddisgusted with herself becasue she could n't even stand up for herself.

She went to her schoolbag and took out the blae she had been thinking about all day and she said, "I have no reason to live anymore."


	7. Beleive Me When I Say I Care About You

Sakura took the blade out and slashed her wrist where it was bleeding red as usual,

she forgot about what she promised and she didn't care all she wanted was death.

She was sad that her life had gotten this bad that she wanted to kill herself. She had wished that it didn't come to this ,but that wish didn't come true

She knew she had to go to school tomorrow even though she knew people would stare at her because her face was mostly purple.

She cried herself asleep again she had been doing that since she was eight ever since the tradegty happened.

Sakura always thought it was just a dream when it happened just a horrible dream that you couldn't wake up from. She will wake up soon though

It was now morning and sakura awoke with a purple face and her body bruised again.

She got dressed and went downstairs. She said to her mother, "I'm going to school now."

Her mom said, "whatever."

Sakura walked out the door and headed to hell again.

She was walking to school when a lot of people were staring at her and she felt really embarrassed. So she tried to cover her face. And this was why she hated life also

It was all just so horrible and she wanted it to be over

The worst thing happened next

deidara saw her face sakura looked down and kept walking hoping to avoid his stare

she thought it was a stare of disgust like everyone else but it was a stare of sadness

he walked over to her she started to walk faster to get away from him.

He still caught up to her though and he said, "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs."

Deidara knew it was a lie and said, "Just tell me th truth."

Sakura said, "If I did I doubt you would care anyway."

"Why wouldn't I!"

Sakura said, "because your probably just like everyone else."

Dediara said, "What do you mean by everyone else?"

She said, "Like everyone else who hates me wants me dead for no reason and people who don't care and I bet your just being my friend because of a dare and really how much are they paying you to be friends with a freak."

Deidara was shocked and insulted by what she said and he said, "Why can't you just believe me when I say I care about you and until you can get that through your mind than your always going to be living in the darkness and you can't escape it on your own and that's why I'm trying to help you and I want to be your friend!"

Sakura didn't expect him to say that and she suddenly felt ashamed of herself because he was right and she quietly said, "I'm sorry." and ran off into the school.

Sakura just realized that he could help her escape the darkness and come into the light ,but she was to blind to see it before.


	8. We'll Start Over

Classes in school had started and Sakura was thinking about what deidara had said and she thought maybe she should start ti trysr him and open up her heart.

She glanced at him and she said to herself that she woi;d trey and she would try not to ever break her promise again.

She was ashamed of her self that she even broke it the last tunme,

soon classes were over and sakura wanted to talk to deidara about what she said and she should or least try to be happy

he was in the hallway going through his locker so sakura went up to him

he looked at her and she said, "I' m sorry for everything I did and your right I don't want to be In the darkness anymore, and I want you to help me.:

Deidara smiled and said, "well I'm glad you finally came around."

Sakura smiled and it was her first one in a long time.

He said, :"you should smile more often it's pretty even if you do look like barney for today.

Sakura laughed and remembered her face was purple and she was surpeises that she was laughing at her own pain and she thought that maybe he could save her.

They walked to class together and were talking lile they had been friends for yeats

for a long time sakura hadn't smiled or even laughed but now she couldn't stop she actually felt greta when she was around deidara and he had stayted to mend het broken heart.

They stepped into rthe classroom and went to their seats and sakuras confidence had starte to grow even if just a little. The class went by faster than sakura had expected. For she as actually ahving fun for once.

It was now lunch time and sakura was going to go to her favorite spot in the school it was a very large tree that gave a perfect veiw of nature. She liked to sit there every chance she could get.

She was usually the only one out here becasue everyone else would be in the cafeteria she usually drew when she was at this tree becasue it reminded her how beatiful the world could be and how ugly it could be.

She took out her sketch book and started to draw she drew this same scene everyday.

She was enjoying the peace when all of a sudden a group of people interupted it by sitting next to her.

The akatsukis decided to sit with her today near the tree. Sakura said, "What are you all doing here?"

Konan replied , "cause we're your friends duh."

Sakura smiled knwoing that her life was getting better. And that she was leting light into her dark heart.

She was kinda proud of herself that she culd do that and she beleived that if she did she could ahve a happy life .

Theg roup talked a lot and were ebcomign friends

in school people saw a change in her and some people didnt' like it becasue they were supposed to be making her misserable. Even people she didn't know.

She ignored them and went on with her life.

School had eneded and deidara and sakura were walking and sakura was about to tak a tuen to her home when deidara said, "be careful sakura."

Sakura smiled and said, "I'll stand up for myself this time, she won't take me down anymmore."

Deidara nodded and theyw ent there separate ways.

Sakuraw alked throught the doorway and saw her mom

her mom said, "your three minutes late."

"Your point is."

Sakuras mom said, "doin't you talk to me lime that or I'll."

Sakura said, "or you'll what you'll hit me like you always do like the kids at school do and why ar3e you like this dad didn't hit me I bet you're the one who drove him away didn't you.?"

Sakuras mom said, "no. it wasn't like that"

sakura said, "what was it like then you just wanted to drive a way the only parent that loved me."

Sakuras mom started crying and said, "no sakura it wasn't like that. He left because of me hurting you and I'm sorry that I hurt you so much and that I wasn't a good mom but he left because of me and I'm sorry he died I would never want him to die and sakura I do love you I juts didn't know what to do when you talked to me like that because my mother and dad hit me and I thought it was normal but as I grew up I noticed it wasn't and I made a promise to myself I wouldn't do that to my children but I'm so sorry I couldn't keep that promise to you or myself And id o wish that I could take back every bad thing I did to you because it was just my parents side coming on me. And I'm sorry sakura and i do love you your dad wasn't the only one it was just my parents genes coming out of me and I'm sorry but I do love you even though you could never love me or what I have done to you I mean I've scarred your soul for life sakura and I'm sorry for it and I do miss your dad as much as you do and sakura I'm going to stop I'm not going t o become my parents again ."

Sakura saw her mom in a bad state and saw that everything she said was true and she hugged her mom and said," we can forget this and move on and you can be the mom I always wanted and I love you mom."

Her mom hugged her and nodded and they could finally be happy at home again. And her mom said, "so what has been happening in your life?"

Sakura said, "I'll have to tell you that tomorrow because I need to do something ok."

Sakuras mom nodded while sakura rushed upstairs.

Sakura went into her room and opened the window. She took our every blade in her room she used to cut herself and threw them out the window into the roses.

Sakura smiled as she had just got over her cutting problem and could move even further into her life.


	9. Do u like him?

The morning had come for sakura and she was actually happy to wake up and go to school that morning and go to school.

she couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before she got dressed went down stairs and said bye to her mom and headed off to school

she saw karin and there group along the way she really hated them becasue they always bullied her. She wouldn't let them ruin her day though.

As sakura was at her locker deidara came up to her.

he said, "hey sakura what's up?"

she said, "nothing much except the ceiling above me and that we're in school the most boring place ever."

Deidara said, "It could be worse."

sakura said, "what do you mean?"

he said, " the most horrible thing happened yesterday"

"what was it?"

dediara said, "my mom's in this gardening club and so they rented a six hour video of grass growing and my mom forced me to watch it and here's the worse part there was a lot of old ladies there and they stunk really bad and i don't even know why my mom hangs out with them she's not even near there age."

sakura started laughing becasue that had to be the funniest thing she had ever heard.

he said, "it isn't funny i went through torture!"

she said, "yeah i feel your pain."

he saw that what she said was serious

he said, "sakura."

.she said, "yeah."

"how did it go with your mom?"

"i finally got her to stop."

deidara said, "that's great sakura i'm glad you stood up for yourself "

sakura smiled

she then said, "who says glad anymore?"

deidara said , "everyone says glad."

"no they don't"

deidara said, "well i do."

sakura said, "uh huh sure we'll go with that."

then they had 4 of there classes and then they went to lunch and saura and the akatsuki went by the tree near the school.

sakura was drawing again as the group was talking as usual. she was secretly glancing at deidara. konan noticed this and went over to sakura.

she whispered, "sakura i heard you like deidara."

sakura said, "huh i don't know what your talking about."

konan said, "sakura stop being indenial."

sakura said, "i'm not."

konan said, "well do you like him?"

--

end of chapter


	10. I know Your Secret

sakura said, "um well."

konan said, "so, i'll take that as a yes."

sakura said, "okay so maybe i do ,but i know he could never like me, so don't tell him."

konan said, "but sakura, you have to."

sakura said, "no i just know he doesn't so can you just promise me that you won't tell him "

konan said, "okay."

konan silently whispered to herself, "If only you knew what he thought."

sakura heard her whisper and said, "what ?"

konan said, "oh nothing sakura."

in her head konan thought, "it sucks that i can't tell her what he told me ugh this is so fustrating."

soon the break was over and they had to go back to class.

sakura was lucky konan had finally left her alone.

sakura went to her locker and was got her history book

she went to history class and the teacher told them to read some pages and she opened her book and she saw a piece of paper there and it wasn't hers.

she tossed it in her backpack and read the pages she was suppose to.

after the bell had rang sakura decided she would skip the next class becasue she didn't like p.e

she went into the bathroom and thrity minutes later she got bored so she decided to see what that paper was. she got it out and it said , i know your secret

sakura thought, i can't beleive konan did that

soon the bell had rang for the class to be let out and another one starting and she saw konan in the hall and she said, "konan , why did you write that note?"

konan said, "what note , i aheven't seen you since lunch."

sakura said, "well there was a note in my book saying that someone knew my secret."

konan said, "oh my gosh someone else knows you like deidara."

sakura said, "yes and if this person tells people i can never hang around him again because i'll be to embarassed."

konan said, "i'm sure whoever it is that they are just bluffing becasue you have only told me."

sakura said, "yeah i'm sure your right."

they went to class and sakura didn't know anything the teacher was talking about becasue she was still worried.

**inner sakura- just tell him how you feel and then if this person tells everyone and he would already know and you wouldn't be embarassed.**

"are you crazy or something i would be double embarassed and if anyone found out i can never step foot in here again!"

**"now your being just being nuts just tell him!"  
**

"i can't if i do he'll reject me and not be my friend anymore and then i'll be all alone again."

**"he would never do that well he might reject us but he would still be our friend he's not like those other people."**

"yeah i guess your right so later i'll practice what to say.'

**"that's it we can finally tell him , now we just have to find out what to say."**

"i know that is going to be the hardest part."

**"yeah well i'm tired from all this drama so i'm taking a nap."**

"whatever."

now she was thinking what she should say and on top of that try to find out who wrote the note.

the day had come to an end and sakura and deidara were walking once again and sakura was spacing out again and deidara said, "sakura are you ok?"

"yeah of course , why wouldn't i be?"

dediara said, "i don't know , but you space out to much ."

sakura said, "no i don't."

"yeah you do i mean you were spacing out in class and then in lunch and just now."

sakura said, "well that doesn't prove anything."

deidara said, "yeah, it does."

sakura said, "it just means i have something on my mind."

deidara said, "well what is it?"

sakura said, "uh well oh look my house is right up there bye !" she waved and ran down to her house.

while deidara said, "i'm going to find out what it is."

and he went to his house

when sakura got to her doorstep she saw a paper taped to the door she took it off and read it.

it said, i hope you read my first note i saw you toss it aside but if you don't stay away from him i'll tell everyone in the school.

sakura went inside her house worried and she went up to her room.

sakura said to herself, "so this person is stalking me and they know where i live and they see everything i do. they want me to stay away from him. they are threating to tell my secret."

sakura said, "well this is just great, i am so doomed."


	11. I Like You To Only You Didn't Hear It

sakura was thinking of her stalker could be. she looked at the two notes in her hand and tried to recognize the writing ,but she couldn't.

she said, "uh, i have to find out who it is."

she said, "I wonder if it's his fangirls, I bet it is."

the phone to her house rang and she answered it, "hello"

a creepy voice came on and said, "remember I'm always watching you." then the other line went dead and sakura quickly hung up."

she was really creeped out.

she said, " what if they are watching me right now."

she said, "what if there in my house?"

She thought they wouldn't be in her house because they are not that stupid.

or maybe they are because stalkers are usually phyco's

sakura became kind of scared because who knew what they were capable or who these people were

she became ashamed of her self because a few weeks ago she didn't even care if died and now she was scared that she could die.

she said, "how do they even know my secret?, were they just bluffing, unless they spied on her when she was telling konan about it."

her inner appeared DUN DUN DUN.

**Bold-inner sakura**

**"would you stop talking about that your driving me crazy."**

"well sorry that I don't want the secret told just yet."

**"well he'll finally know."**

"the point is i don't want him to."

**"You're a scardy cat."**

"so should i still hang out with him?"

**"duh, we're not going to stop hanging out with him, because some person we don't know says so."**

"okay."

sakura drifted off to sleep.

while somewhere at a house two girls were

one said, "I can't believe she likes him she's total freak and she doesn't even stand a chance when he'll love me."

the other one said, "or he'll have the same feelings toward her."

The one named Karin said, "oh shut up you wouldn't know , he'll love me not the pink haired freak."

The other one named ami muttered, "or he'll think you're a stalker bitch."

Karin said, "did you say something ami?"

Ami said, "yeah, why do you need him when you have sasuke?"

Karin said, "because I'm tired of his gay-ness."

Karin said, "if he doesn't love me then we'll just have to hurt the freak."

Ami thought, "why do I hang around her , she is like a weirdo."

the next day at school konan went to talk to sakura while deidara talked to some other people."

Sakura said, "yeah the whole school is going to know my secret in a few days."

Konan said, "you mean the notes were serious?"

Sakura said, " yeah and I think I want to transfer schools."

Konan said, "sakura don't do that just tell him how you feel before those people do."

Sakura said, "I can't do that."

Konan said, "just tell him it will save you further embarrassment."

sakura said, "I could try to tell him after school."

Konan said, "good."

sakura went to her locker and found another note in it. She slowly opened it and it said, we already warned you so you better hope you don't show up at school tomorrow.

Sakura said, "who cares if I'll be embarrassed like I haven't been before."

while Karin and ami looked at what she had said

Karin said, "she doesn't take our warnings seriously."

Ami said, "you mean your warnings."

Karin said, "ami your in this to, so don't try to get out of it."

Ami said, "just forget the plan I don't want anything to do with this, just accept the fact that he will never like you."

Karin said, "ami , I'm going to forget you ever said that sentence and if you say that again I'll make sure your never popular again."

Ami kept quiet and thought to herself ,"I thought she was actually my friend I guess not. I'm so tired of her she just can't stand to see people happy."

soon it was the end of school and sakura was going to have to face the facts in a couple minutes.

She was walking with deidara as usual to get home

when sakura said, "deidara can I talk to you about something?"

Deidara jokingly said, "what are you going to reveal your secret crush on me." he was laughing at what he said,

sakura stopped walking and had a serious face on and deidara looked back at her and said, "sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura said, "how did you know I was going to tell you that ?"

Deidara was shocked and said, "that's what you were actually going to tell me?"

She nodded and said, "but , you probably don't feel the same." she could feel her eyes starting to get watery and she was thinking she should have never told him.

Deidara said, "sakura."

But he was cut off by her saying, "just forget I said anything because I should have known you wouldn't feel the same as I do."

She was glad she saw her house come into view because she couldn't hold her tears anymore she said, "bye see you tomorrow."

Sakura walked faster and then soon took into a sprint."

Deidara said, "wait sakura..."

but she only heard her name not the last part of the sentence he said

the last part of his sentence was , "I like you to sakura."


	12. A Different Plan

Sakura walked upstairs and into her room. She sat down on her bed and she thought, _why did I run away again? I should have stayed and faced the rejection. I guess I can confront it tomorrow and I can confront my embarrassment._

Sakura walked downstairs and out the door. She was going to go for a walk.

She walked into the main part of town and she turned the corner but saw ami and Karin about to turn her corner .

She hid behind the wall and waited for them to pass by.

They turned the corner and sakura heard Karin say, "well ami can't you just wait until tomorrow we get to spill the greatest secret."

Ami said, "yeah whatever."

Karin said, "ami cheer up, because tomorrow the freak get's it."

Ami put on a fake smile and said, "yeah. Sure" and they went on there way.

Sakura came out of hiding and said, "so it's them."

Sakura just walked around a bit and then went back home.

She went to sleep and awaited for the next day to come.

The next day was Friday luckily for sakura there was a weekend coming up. She got up and started to go to school.

When she got there it was the same so they must have not spilled the secret yet.

She kept walking and she noticed deidara down the hall she saw him talking to the his friends so she turned around and hoped that he hadn't noticed her.

She pulled her hood over her head and went down the hall. She was praying that no one would notice her.

She headed down the hall and tried to pass them but itachi said, "hey sakura."

Sakura pulled her hood down, turned around and fake smiled and said, "hey, I would stay and talk ,but uh tsunade said she need me in her office."

the rest of the people believed her but Deidara didn't .

As Sakura started to walk away deidara followed her. She started walking faster ,but it was no use and she said, "what do you want?"

Deidara said, "sakura , you didn't even stay long enough for me to respond."

Sakura said, "but I knew what you were going to say."

Deidara said, "you thought I was going to say no didn't you?"

Sakura said, "huh?"

Deidara said, "sakura I like you to."

Sakura then fainted.

Deidara caught her before she fell to the tile floor and brought her to the nurses office

--

While somewhere nearby Karin and ami heard what he said.

Karin said, "she wasn't suppose to tell him and now she ruined my plan because it would embarrass her more if she didn't already tell him, And I can't believe he actually likes her!"

Ami said, "what are you going to do then if your not going to go through with the plan?"

Karin said, "make up a new one of course, we could find out another secret, and if that doesn't work we could just hurt her."

Ami said, "you mean your planning to kill her?"

Karin said, "no, I may be evil, but I'm not that evil, we could just beat her up a bit , something like that."

Ami said, "your doing all this for some guy, you have barely even spoken to?"

Karin said, "yes, because he will be mine."

Karin started to think of a plan .

Ami said, "have you thought of anything yet?"

Karin said, "actually I have, we should go to her house and try to find another secret about a bigger and much better one and one that can leave her scarred for life."

Ami said, "what secret could she have that would be that big?"

Karin said, "that's why we go to her house to find that out. Stupid"

Ami said, "you mean go into her house?"

Karin, "duh, we have to!"

Ami said, "that will count as breaking and entering ."

Karin said, "yes, but it's for deidara."

Ami said, "I'm not doing that just for some guy that you want to date!"

Karin said, "yes you are!"

Ami said, "no do it yourself, and just to fill you in he does not like you!"

Karin said, "you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Ami said, " no you did when you became like this."

Ami then walked away and Karin decided that later she would complete her plan.

--

a few hours later sakura woke up and she said, "what happened?"

Deidara said, "you fainted."

"Oh, " she realized she had fainted about what he said.

Sakura remembered about what ami and Karin were going to do today and she said, "how long was I asleep?"

Deidara said, "a few hours I guess."

Sakura said, "oh no."

Deidara said, "what's wrong?"

Sakura said, "Karin and ami are going to spill a secret to the whole school."

Deidara said, "they always do that."

Sakura said, "but it's my secret."

Deidara said, "well what's it about,"

Sakura said, " you already know it."

He said, "oh, about that, well it won't matter sakura I mean you already told me so it won't matter what anyone else thinks."

Sakura nodded her head and said, "I guess your right. Maybe they won't even tell it."

Deidara nodded and said, "we can always face it together."

end of chapter


	13. Why me?

Sakura and deidara walked home together as usual and said their goodbyes for the day.

Sakura walked down the cement sidewalk it started to rain and thunder so she hurried into her house. It looked weird to her because all the lights were out and it looked deserted

She said,"hello?"

There was no answer in the house and she said, "that's strange"

she turned on the light switch but it didn't turn on.. She said, "stupid rain the power must have gone out oh well."

She held onto the railing of the stairs as she walked through the darkness of the halls. She found her room and opened the door.

The thunder boomed and sakura jumped. She couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong.

Lightning tore through the sky and sakura looked by her window and she saw...

(A/N..._**hello everyone... since I know most of you won't read the authors note if I put it in the beginning or end so I will put it right here. I'm sorry for not updating for a while , but stupid school started up again and it is so boring... I mean super boring and I hate my school because they won't let you do anything you want in class except do stupid school work but I haven't been able to write a lot and I'll try to get my other story updated to and the next part might not be the most original but it's the best I could do. So sorry about that. Anyway I will go back to the story now.) **_

There was a dark mysterious ,shadowy, figure standing there by her window. The person wore a mask.

Sakura screamed, "AHHHHHH!" (You know the scream of fear)

She dashed out of her bedroom door and she got halfway down the hall when she was lunged at by the attacker.

Sakura fell down the hallway floor . She tried to get up frantically, but she was on her back and was trying to get the person off of her.

They held her legs down as she was trying to kick them away. She was getting angry and finally after a lot of effort she got one of her legs loose and kicked the person really hard in the face.

They went a few feet back and sakura took the small chance and little time she had and got up and ran through the rest of the hall and up the stairs to the attic.

Sakura locked the door behind her and a few seconds later there was banging on the attic door. Sakura quickly went away from the door and had to think of something quick. She found an idea when she saw a window that was in the back of the attic.

The banging on the door got heavier and sakura was panicking. She heard the wood in the door splitting and so she decided the one thing she could do.

She went to the window and quickly tried to undo the latch on it. She got it open and she pushed the window up. She pushed off the screen and steadily tried to make her way out of it. She got one of her legs out of it about to go on the ledge of her house when the attic door finally came open.

She got most of her body out when the attacker came runner after her as to pull her back in. Sakura got both of her feet on the ledge and balanced herself. She started to edge away as far as she could without falling.

The attacker tried to grab for her through the window but sakura was far away enough that he couldn't reach her at all.

She prayed in her mind that they would go away. Her legs were going to give out soon. She closed her eyes and tried to get herself more calm.

She heard a loud shut and looked back at the window and realized he had shut it and she heard the latch close. She heard a door shut and she saw the person go out of her house and run down the street and when they turned the corner she couldn't see them anymore.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked how far down it was and gulped. She said, "if I could just get to the second level then I could jump without getting to hurt."

She slowly sat down a little on the edge and she looked down to see how far the next story was and she saw it wasn't that far.

Carefully and slowly she put her hands on the ledge and made her way so she was hanging off it with her arms.

Soon her feet reached the edge of the second story and she let her self drop steadily onto the ledge.

She knew she could just jump from there and her muscles were about to give out anyway. She closed her eyes and just jumped.

.

She ran through the police station door all wet from the rain and scared to death that she just got attacked by a person unknown to her.

She ran to the front desk frantically and said, "I need help."

The calm police man said, "what happened?"

Sakura explained the whole situation to him. He said, "Are you sure your not hallucinating?"

Sakura , "I'm not you have to believe me."

The police man said, "ok, then what did this person look like?"

Sakura said, "uh.. Well I couldn't see anything it was all dark."

Ibiki said (that's the police man's name) , "so are you sure you just didn't see a shadow or something and thought you were getting attacked?"

Sakura said, "I'm serious."

Ibiki said, "you'll be fine if you just go home get a good rest you should be better."

Sakura said, "how can you not believe me?"

Ibiki said, "your power was out you see many horror movies you're a teen so your brain imagines things that aren't there."

Sakura just walked out of there knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince him that something was there.

Sakura walked in the rain knowing that no one would believe her if the police didn't. She just walked home.

She opened her door and the lights had already turned back on. There was no evidence that anyone else than her was really ever there.

She walked to the stairs and still remembered everything that had happened and she knew it couldn't have been her imagination.

She shook her head to try to get rid of the thought and walked upstairs to her room. She was actually starting to wonder if it was her imagination ,but when she looked in the mirror and saw the bruise that was there from the stairs it couldn't have been.

She sat on her bed and was so tired she passed out.

Sakura woke up the next day. She got dressed for school quickly because she wanted to go to Deidara's house to tell him.

She ran out of her house and down the street and over a few blocks and knocked on the door. Panting because she was out of breath.

She was saying to herself.. , "open.. open .. come on hurry up."

Finally the door opened and deidara answered it and said, "hey sakura."

Sakura said, "hey.. Well I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

Sakura explained what happened and Deidara said, "you got attacked? , by who?"

Sakura said, "well I'm not sure ,but I have a feeling that Karin did it."

Deidara said, "why would Karin attack you?"

Sakura said, "she hates me more than anything."

Deidara said, "I know she hates you ,but I don't think she is stupid enough to attack you and have th possibility of being sent to jail."

Sakura said, "I think she would."

Deidara said, "I know ,but she most likely isn't that great of a fighter so she might have hired someone who is because she is wealthy, you know that right sakura?"

Sakura said, "you do make a good point."

Deidara said, "is there anyway you could try to recognize the person who attacked you?"

Sakura said, "well I did kick them really hard in the face so the person could have a bruise on their face ,but that's about all because it was so dark."

He said, "tomorrow if we see someone with a bruise at school then we might find out who it is and then go to the police."

Sakura nodded.

She and deidara started their walk to school. They finally got there and theyw ere at their lockers laughing about something and when sakura turned around she saw something. What she saw was sasuke with a huge bruise on his mouth spreading to his cheek.

Sakura turned around and nudged deidara in the stomach and he said, "ow sakura." and rubbed his stomach.

She said, "look at sasuke."

He looked around and his eyes landed on sasuke. He said, "so sasuke is the one?"

"I'm not sure ,but I think so."

Sasuke's eyes landed on sakura and she quickly looked away.

Karin walked up to sakura and said, "hey sakura, what happened to you?" (In a fake voice)

Sakura said, "you know what happened."

Karin said, "I don't know what your talking about." she waved at Deidara and blew him a kiss and walked away with her fake friends following and laughing

Sakura said, ":I hate her so bad."

Deidara said, "people do bad things they regret when their jealous."

Sakura said, "don't tell me your agreeing with her?"

Deidara said, "I'm not , just to say people do."

Sakura said, "she's crazy and she had barely said a word to you and she wants to kill me for you."

Deidara said, "only if you knew."

Sakura said, "huh?"

He said, "never mind it's nothing."

She said, "ok, well I got to get to class so see you later."

When sakura got into class she heard tayuya say, "sasuke what happened to you?"

Sasuke said, "I got kicked."

She said, "how did that happen?"

Sasuke said, "just doing a favor."


	14. I love you

Sakura walked home from school and Deidara said something ,but sakura didn't really catch what he said because she was spacing out and he said, "sakura?"

Sakura turned to look at him and said, "huh?"

Deidara said, "were you even listening?"

Sakura said, "yeah I was um I gotta go."

Deidara said, "ok I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura looked to her right at the police station. She entered through the glass doors and saw that the same person that was there yesterday wasn't there today which she was lucky for.

She went to the front desk and she asked for a report because she was going to sue karin and sasuke for everything they had done to her. Attempted murder was the main one sakura had written on the sheet. She put those two names on it and ten minutes later she was done and handed the sheet back to the cop who was at the desk.

She walked home and was somewhat tired of dealing with Karin. Sakura thought, all she wants to do is make my life hell.

She walked further and heard the thunder she looked up and saw it was going to start sprinkle. She thought they would probably never have sunshine again it had rained almost everyday now.

She saw that the rain was starting to get heavier. She didn't care at the moment thought because she looked to her side and saw the cemetery.

She just stared at it and the rain splashed on the dirt making little puddles already.

She walked closer and she didn't know why she did. He walked through it and she came across a name.

A name that she was very familiar with and it was her dad's. She gently touched the stone and she couldn't believe she had ignored it for this long.

She sat on her knees and she was getting all muddy from the rain.

She remembered her dad then. She had learned to bottle her emotions for a long time but if you do that you have to break sometime.

Her tears hit the gravestone. One after the other. They kept coming and didn't stop.

She cried harder and harder as she thought she would never see them again.

Ten minutes later someone put there long black coat over her shoulders and hugged her.

Sakura looked up blinded through her tears and she saw blonde hair and she knew it was deidara. She cried more into his chest and she said, "why did he have to go?"

Deidara said, "maybe it was his time or maybe to help you grow stronger."

Sakura continued to cry and soon she became so tired and worn out she fell asleep.

Deidara picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her house slowly so he didn't wake her up.

--------------------------

Sakura woke up in her own bed. She went to get the mail. She browsed through it and found the letter she was hoping to find. The report she had filed yesterday had come through and a court day had been set for next Saturday.

She was glad it was the weekend because she could finally get away from school.

A few hours had passed and it was about noon now.

The doorbell started to ring and sakura walked to the front door not really knowing who to expect. Unfortunately for sakura it was Karin.

Sakura opened the door and Karin screamed , "How dare you sue me!"

Sakura plainly stared at her and Karin kept screaming and raging and looking really angry.

Sakura said, "Shut up already."

Karin said, "what did you say to me?"

Sakura said, "I think I said shut up ,but maybe your to dumb to know that."

Karin said, "I hate you."

Sakura said, "I Hate you to so now we're even."

Karin was about to say something else when Sakura slammed the door.

Sakura heard more screaming outside her house and she didn't care. She went into the living room, sat on the couch and just turned the tv up louder.

The rest of the day was just spent doing nothing and it was peaceful.

(A/n:i'm going to skip to Monday because nothing happened on Sunday.")

Sakura went to school the next day and got a book out of her locker she would need later.

Deidara and sakura were talking in the hall and karin walked right pass them.

Sakura expected her to say something but she didn't all she did was turn her head and glare.

Ami went up to sakura and said, "Karin in mad at you."

Sakura said, "why are you talking to me?"

Ami said, "oh you think I'm still friend with Karin ,but I'm not."

Sakura said, "oh your not?"

Ami said, "no ,but I heard that her dad said he wasn't going to help her in court."

Sakura said, "you know about the case?"

Ami said, "who doesn't it's all around school?"

Sakura said, "what?, it's all around school?"

Ami said, "yeah ,but if your worried that everyone is going to hate you don't because the school is basically with you on this because karin was mean to them to."

Sakura nodded and ami said she had to get to class.

Deidara sai, "what was that all about?"

Sakura said, "oh that I'll tell you later."

Sakura went to class and spent a whole boring hour in there.

When school was over and she finally got to talk to Deidara he had already found out from classmates.

Sakura said, "saves me explaining it again."

Deidara nodded and they talked some more then went separate ways to their house.

(I'm going to skip to Friday because nothing really happens.)

It was now Friday and sakura got up and was really nervous about her case tomorrow.

Sakura spent most of the day getting the rest of her case ready. And soon she was all done and kind of tired.

She went to sleep for the day because it was nighttime already. And she was prepared for whatever faced her tomorrow.

Sakura walked into the courtroom and saw that most of her classmates were there.

She saw Karin and sasuke there also at the stand smirking.

Sakura knew they had something up there sleeve ,but they just didn't know what."

The judge came in and Sat down in front of the court and said, "order in the court."

Everyone went silent and nothing was heard anymore."

The judge said, "so sakura you're suing karin and saske for torturing you and attempted murder?"

Sakura said, "yes."

The judge said, "ok, you may start your case."

Sakura said and told everything that they had done to her the attempted murder and everything she had explained in detail.

The judge said, "ok so Karin , sasuke how do you comment on this?"

Karin said, ":no comment."

The judge said, "okay now the jury will make there decision and we will call you back in here when they are ready to announce it."

Everyone walked out of the tightly packed courtroom and outside into te talked for about an hour before they called them back in.

Everyone got in there seat and awaited for the jury.

They came back in and the judge said, "Sakura's story is wrong and therefore karin and sasuke win."

Sakura stared shockingly at the judge because it just didn't make sense sakura knew it was them and she knew that they didn't say anything otherwise.

Sakura knew that they had something planned.

She saw that they had gone out the backdoor of the courtroom which was strange and what was even stranger was that the judge followed them out.

Sakura carefully followed them and went around the corner of the back and saw that Karin was about to hadn't the judge money.

Sakura took out a camera just as the judge put his hands on the money and she snapped the picture and hurriedly ran inside.

She met deidara and he said, "I can't believe you lost."

Sakura said, "well I didn't really but let's go to the news office."

Deidara said, "why?"

Sakura said, "I'll tell you on the way there."

Deidara nodded and they went out of the courtroom and ran all the way to the news office.

They were a little tired because the news office was a long way from the courtroom.

Once they got there sakura went up to the front desk and said,"I have a really good story for you."

The girl at the desk said, "you do what's it about?"

Sakura said, "girl pays off judge so she can win."

The girl said, "that is good tell me more about it."

And she took out notebook and pen and sakura told her the whole story and the girl said she would post I ton tomorrow's paper and deidara listened closely to hear it.

They walked out of the news office happy and sakura said, "well at least if Karin can't get arrested then everyone will know what she did."

Deidara said, "why wouldn't she go to jail she payed off a judge?"

Sakura said, "we can't sue her for more than once for the same thing."

Deidara said, "Oh."

They both went to Sakura's house and later konan and itachi came over.

Sakura said, "so what's up?"

Konan said, "well after the judge and the adults left or classmates beat up sasuke and Karin."

Sakura said, "your serious?"

Konan said, :yeah that's what I would call payback."

Sakura said, "yeah really bad payback."

They laughed and talked some more until it got nighttime and they had to leave.

The next morning sakura walked out to her driveway and saw that the new paper way there. She started to read it and her story made it on the front page.

She was happy and now everyone would see what they did .

She saw deidara walking to her house and she waved and he said, "yous aw it to?"

Sakura said, "yeah I didn't expect it to be on the front."

Deidara said, "I kind of thought it would."

They hung out for the rest f the day and had the greatest time because Karin and sasuke had left them alone and there classmates found out how bad Karin really was.

It was becoming late so deidara had went home and sakura went up to her room and went to sleep.

(A/n: some of this next part my friend calm-kimber gave to me so giving her some credit for part of this next part)

It was midnight and the sky is dark filled with tons of beautiful gleaming stars in the sky.

The only light is those of the very few street lamps and the full moon shining.

His footsteps made a small echo when he stepped for no on was out there.

As he approached the house and knocked slightly on her window just enough so she could hear it.

He saw movement from under the sheets and he saw her get up from her bed and go to the window.

Sakura saw a man outside and she saw blonde hair and knew it was deidara.

He had motioned for her to come outside and sakura put her jacket on and got dressed quickly.

She unlocked her door and stepped outside into the cold night and she held her jacket to her.

She met deidara and he said, "sakura?"

Sakura said, "yeah."

Deidara whispered, "would you go on a walk with me?"

The look in his eyes was hoping for her to say yes."

Sakura said, "sure."

As sakura and deidara started to walk down the street you could hear the birds flying around and the small crickets chirping softly.

Sakura took deidara hand in her own and continued walking and smiled at him.

Sakura looked up at the stars and at the night sky.

Deidara looked up to and from the full moon's reflection you could see a blush arising on Deidara's cheeks.

They kept walking and enjoying each others presence.

They turned into a park and It had blooming flowers everywhere and it was beautiful.

Deidara said, "sakura."

She turned to look at him with already happy eyes.

He took her other hand and sakura smiled. She wondered what he was going to do or if he was going to do anything.

He looked into her eyes and said quietly with a blush present said, "....I love you."

Sakura said, "what I didn't hear you?"

Deidara said, "please don't make me say it again."

Sakura said, "I'm really sorry I just didn't hear you."

Deidara said, "I love you."

Sakura just stared at him for a second and then said, "you what?"

Deidara said, "oh I said it to early didn't I and you don't love me to right now."

Sakura said, "no that's not it , it's just no one has ever said that to me before."

Deidara said, "well I do."

And he embraced her in a hug.

She whispered, "I love you to."

(Your imagination can do the rest.)

End of story

(A/n.: yay I'm finally done!)

so Karin and sasuke didn't go to jail ,but they left deidara and sakura alone .


End file.
